simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kebir Blue
Kebir Blue is one of the worlds which together comprise the Simcountry universe. Kebir Blue is the oldest of all worlds, since its creation on 8 May of 2001, thus giving initiation to the game we all play, Simcountry. It has 3061 countries in total and is in fact the smallest of the five worlds. The planet runs six game months per 24 hours, which means that every day is six months in the game. Large wars sometimes occur on Kebir Blue, but it is not a typically war world. Offensive weapons are quite expensive while the defense is less costly. In general, Kebir Blue has been a very peaceful world, where people dedicate much more time to economics than war. However, there are still contained conflicts across the planet from time to time. Geography Continents History * 8 May 2001: Kebir Blue comes to existence, initiating Simcountry. * Game Year: 2424 (Oct 2005): The Protectorate is created by Klarina. The Protectorate became one of the largest and most respected federations in the game. * Game Year 2531 (Jul 2006): Economic Powerhouse is established and begins to expand its influence. * 24 Aug 2007: Kebir Blue speeds up from 3 game months per day to 4. * Dec 2008: Several inactive common markets are closed. * Game Year 2977 (Jan 2011): the Soviet Federation is founded. This organisation will go on to be the second of the two leading organisations on the planet. * 4 Jul 2011: Kebir Blue speeds up from 4 game months per day to 6. * 24 Oct 2011: World population exceeds 325 trillion. * Mar 2012: the Protectorate crumbles. * 05 Jul 2012: the Economic Powerhouse is extinguished with the last of its members devolving to C3s . * Aug 2015: the Soviet Federation dissolves. Politics Politically, Kebir Blue remains an extremely stable world compared to others. There are more than 300 countries distributed throughout 90 federations. Most federations are small, with no fewer than four members. Most power throughout Kebir Blue is orientated around the several larger and considerably more active federations. The oldest is The Protectorate. Another significant Kebir Blue power would be that of the Soviet Federation, which is a cohesive democratic and socialist union and the Barbarian Horde, a military defensive alliance. With the notable exception of the creation of UniSov, there are no formal agreements or fluent channels of communication between these federation. Yet the climate has been largely peaceful for the past two centuries despite some localised conflict. These three federations have significant militaries, but for the most part their aims are financial. Notable Countries *Ailuros *Apo Republic *Gaia *Highlandic Federation *Kingdom of Greenwood *Kingdom of Suriya *Mandarr Peoples Republic *Republic of Selene *Socialist Republic of Merah *Soviet RSSR *Starayan Republic *The Peoples Republic of Malizi *The Reprizian Republic *Xihun Security Council Common Markets *UniSov World Trade Federations *Pnakotic Congressional Order *Kebir Blue Union *Soviet Federation *The Unique Tax List A * following the countries name indicates State Corporations may be bid on on Kebir Blue. You are advised to leave the corporations in the country. If you encounter a country that does not exist, please delete that country from this list. If the tax rate has since been changed, please update this list. If CEOs are not currently allowed, please indicate this but do not remove from this list. Update: 26 July 2015 See also * Worlds External links * Kebir Blue Category:Kebir Blue Category:Worlds